bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Water Platform
The Monkey Water Platform is an original tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It focuses on supporting nearby water units, allowing for Heli-Pilot and Monkey Ace placement, stalling, and dealing burst damage to bloons. For Comparison *This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 200 pixel range and attacks every 60 frames. *>>> Indicates change. Use + High damage per second. + Can be upgraded to pop all bloon types. + Can be upgraded to slow bloons down. + Can be upgraded to boost other towers. + Works well against MOAB Class bloons. - Cannot pop camo, frozen, or lead without upgrades. - Can only be placed in water. - More expensive mid tier upgrades than other water towers. - Occasionally has to stop firing and reload. About The Monkey Water Platform is a tower that can only be placed in water and pumps water in a constant stream at bloons to pop them. It fires a single 1pp water droplet every 5 frames within a 250 pixel radius. However, it cannot pop frozen bloons, pop lead bloons, or detect camo bloons. Furthermore, after firing for 420 frames, it requires 180 frames to reload. Base Stats; *Range: 250 pixels. *Attack Speed: Once every 5 frames. *Popping Power: 1. *Layers Popped: 1. *Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. *Cannot Detect Camo Bloons. *After attacking for 420 frames, requires 180 frames to reload. In-Game Cost: $900. Description: This offshore platform pops bloons at an incredible rate, but sometimes stops to reload. Appearance: There is a grey building on a grey metal platform with four black metal support beams extending down into the water. Additionally, there is a black antenna on the bottom right corner of the building itself. When it attacks, it fires clear blue water droplets. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Radar Installation Effects; *Can detect and pop camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $450 Description: An offshore radar system detects camo bloons with ease. Appearance: The black antenna has been replaced with a dark blue paneled radar dish. Tier 2 Name: Air Transport Facilities Effects; *The Water Platform can hold 1 Monkey Ace or 1 Heli-Pilot. *To hold a Heli-Pilot or Monkey Ace, simply drag their pads to the platform. A new miniature pad will disappear and a new pad will appear on part of the tower. *You can tap the landing strip or heli-pad to access the tower that the Monkey Water Platform is holding. In-Game Cost: $800. Description: You may now drag a single Monkey Ace or a Heli-Pilot to the Monkey Water Platform to merge them. Simply tap the heli-pad or runway to access the tower from there. Appearance: A rectangular section has been added below (south, not underneath) of the building. If a Monkey Ace is dragged to the building, then it will have a built in Monkey Ace runway. If a Heli-Pilot is dragged to the building, then it will have a built in Heli-Pad. Tier 3 Name: Supply Line Effects; *All towers in this tower’s radius receive +10% attack range. *All towers in this tower’s radius receive +15% attack speed. *Applies to this tower. *Effects do not stack. In-Game Cost: $2800. Description: Increases the range and attack speed of all towers nearby. Does not stack. Appearance: The support beams of the platform are now dark blue as is the building on it. Additionally, there is now barbed wire around the facility’s roof and there are two wooden supply crates between the building and where the Heli-Pad or Runway would be. Tier 4 Name: Naval Base Effects; *All towers in this tower’s radius receive +1 popping power including this tower. *The Ace/Heli held by this tower has +1 aircraft. *2nd aircraft targeting mimics the targeting of the 1st aircraft. *2nd aircraft mimics the upgrades of the first aircraft up to tier 3. *Effects do not stack. In-Game Cost: $5500. Description: Increases the pierce of nearby towers and the tower it carries houses 2 aircraft. The second one has identical upgrades and targeting to the first up to tier 3. Appearance: The base and the support beams now have a camouflage blue pattern consisting of light blue, dark blue, and grey. Additionally, there is now a CIW turret in the upper right corner of the base. When this tower attacks, it fires bullets instead of water droplets. With 4/2/0, they produce white bursts instead of splashes. Tier 5 Name: Offshore Military Research Facility Effects; *Popping Power Increase: +1 popping power >>> +2 popping power. *Duplicate Aircraft Upgrade Tier Mimicry Limit: Tier 3 >>> Tier 5. *Effects stack with Naval Bases. *Adds a position where you can place a small or medium sized monkey. *Monkey placement area does not carry the duplication bonus. In-Game Cost: $65000. Description: The Offshore Military Research Facility ensures the strongest of fighting forces. Appearance: The base and the support beams have changed to camo black consisting of grey, dark grey, and black. Additionally, the radar is now black. Furthermore, there is a tower in the upper left corner of the base about the size of a 5/0/2 buccaneer upper deck where towers can be placed. Finally, there are two dark grey platforms connecting the two bottom support beams to the top ones that form a docking area. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: Thin Nozzle Effects; *Range: 250 pixels >>> 300 pixels. In-Game Cost: $600. Description: Increases the range of this tower by 20%. Appearance: There is a light green line around the edge of the platform to indicate a safe zone. Tier 2 Name: Splash Zone Effects; *Popping Power: 1 >>> 3. *Bursts on contact with the 1st bloon into a splodey-dart sized water explosion. *Can pop all bloon types except for camo, frozen, and lead. In-Game Cost: $1000. Description: Water now creates weak 3 popping power splashes whenever they hit a bloon. Appearance: A rectangular area is added to the platform to the left of the main building. Said area contains a dark green water drum connected to a yellow tube that goes down into the platform. When the tower attacks, each droplet creates a small splash. Tier 3 Name: Water Pumping Station Effects; *Attack Speed: Once every 5 frames >>> Once every 3 frames. *Popping Power: 3 >>> 5. *Range: 300 pixels >>> 350 pixels. *Reload Time Between Attacks: 180 frames >>> 0 frames. In-Game Cost: $3500. Description: The water pumping station is an all around powerhouse that attacks much faster, has more popping power, has a larger range, and never has to reload. Appearance: The support beams of the platform is now dark green. Additionally, the main building on the platform is now light grey, two stories tall, and has a grey circular water tank with a turbine on it and black safety railing around it. Tier 4 Name: Hydro Power Plant Effects; *Surge Ability; **Cooldown: 60 seconds. **Adds a secondary attack while active; **Emits lightning. **Layers Popped: 1. **Popping Power: 50. **Attack Speed: Once every 5 frames. **Can pop frozen and lead bloons. **Cannot pop purple bloons. **Cannot detect camo. **Duration: 10 seconds. In-Game Cost: $6000. Description: Power Surge - unleash a torrent of electrical energy on the bloons for 10 seconds. Appearance: The turbine is much larger, white, and contains a green cap on the center. Likewise, the water tank is now white. Additionally, there is a black power line tower right above the water tank. Tier 5 Name: Central Hydro Station Effects; *Surge Ability >>> System Wide Surge Ability; *Every Hydro Power Plant unleashes the lightning attack for the duration of the ability. *Duration: 20 seconds. In-Game Cost: $24000. Description: A centralized location from which to distribute energy. Appearance: The platform now has yellow tipped support beams, has yellow line around the edge, and has a yellow water tank. The main facility no longer has a water turbine on the roof but has four black power line towers and two smoke steam stacks from above (north, not on top of) the facility. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Pressurized Water Effects; *Bloons hit are slowed 50% for 10 frames. In-Game Cost: $450. Description: Pressurized water slowed bloons down considerably for a few moments after popping them. Appearance: There is now a light grey pipe that drops down from the bottom left corner of the platform and into the water. Tier 2 Name: Steam Pump Effects; *Pops all bloon types. In-Game Cost: $800. Description: Superheated water is enough to pop through frozen and lead bloons. Appearance: A rectangular area is added to the platform to the right of the main building. On that section are two white cylinders with black pistons on them. Tier 3 Name: Wave Breaker Effects; *Adds a secondary attack; **Attacks in a 360 degree radius. **Layers Popped: 2. **Popping Power: 50. **Attack Speed: Once every 120 frames. **Stuns bloons for 40 frames. **Pops all bloons types. In-Game Cost: $2600. Description: Occasionally redirects waves to pop and stun bloons in this tower’s radius. Appearance: The main building is now white, the main platform is now much closer to the water, the four support beams have been replaced with one giant black support beam, and the platform is surrounded by a white circular wall. When Wave Breaker attacks, water bounces off the wall and forms into a wave going outwards. Finally, there is a larger black water hose with a yellow line on the roof that aims at the bloons when the tower is firing. Tier 4 Name: Chemical Plant Effects; *Water Spray Layers Popped: 1 >>> 3. *Pressurized Water Slow Down: 50% >>> 75%. *Wave Breaker Popping Power: 50 >>> 100. In-Game Cost: $3200 Description: Sprays chemicals that pop 3 layers of bloon and slow them down much more than before. Appearance: The building on the platform is now split vertically into two smaller buildings with the hose on the left building. Additionally, each building has a vertical purple stripe and the pistons on the right of the platform have been replaced with clear tanks with white bases that hold purple liquid. When this platform attacks, its attacks show purple water instead of clear water. Tier 5 Name: Bloon Dissolution Facility Effects; *Water Spray Layers Popped: 3 >>> 5. *Pressurized Water Slow Down: 75% >>> 90%. *Wave Popping Power: 100 >>> 250. *Wave Layers Popped: 2 >>> 10. *Wave Stun Duration: 40 frames >>> 60 frames. *Wave Attack Speed: 120 frames >>> 75 frames. In-Game Cost: $48000 Description: Specialized chemicals to halt and erode through all bloons with ease. Appearance: The two buildings on the platform are now larger and split horizontally into four buildings total. Furthermore, they are connected to each other by black pipes, there is a piston tank on the bottom left building and the top right building, and the clear tank on the right of the platform is now a giant water tanks full of the purple liquid. The wall is now black. Monkey Knowledge (Support) 1# Name: Aircraft Servicing. Effect: All tier 1 upgrades purchased for a Heli-Pilot or Monkey Ace on the Monkey Water Platform cost $125 less. Requires: None. Unlocks: Bigger Splash. 2# Name: Bigger Splash. Effect: Splash Zone increases the popping power to 4 instead of 3. Water Pumping Station increases the popping power to 6 instead of 5. Requires: 3 points in Support knowledge, 1 point in Aircraft Servicing. Unlocks: Wave Buster, Power Grid. 3# Name: Power Grid. Effect: While active, System Wide Surge increases the attack speed of all mechanical towers on the screen by 10%. Requires: 3 points in Support knowledge, 1 point in Bigger Splash. Unlocks: None. 4# Name: Wave Buster Effect: Wave Breaker Waves deal +1 damage to ceramics. Requires: 8 points in Support knowledge, 1 point in Bigger Splash. Unlocks: None. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers